Three Wolves, One Girl
by SophiaLoves1Dx
Summary: Kaylee Stewart decided to go visit  Jared Cameron her cousin who lives down in La Push, Washington, over the summer. However, when 3 specific werewolves come into play, they all want to win her heart. Who will she choose?


**Hey! Here's another story I thought I might just play around with!(:**

**Oh an please excuse any of my grammar mistakes I'm only in eighth grade...i mean, what can I say?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC's (like Kaylee). And everything else (like the HOT wolf pack) belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Kaylee POV<strong>

"You should pack a winter jacket," my mom said as she helped me sort through my closet one last time before we left for the airport. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a few more shirts and pairs of underwear from my dresser.

"I won't need a winter jacket mom, I'm only going to be there for the summer. Plus I brought a rain jacket and a hoodie, I'm sure that will be more than sufficient." I sighed as I shoved my cosmetics case into my red suitcase. "Hold on mom, I gotta go grab a few more things from the bathroom."

"Alright, but hurry up sweetheart the plane leaves in two hours." Mom said before I disappeared into the bathroom.

You see, I am going to visit my cousin Jared down in La-Push, Washington. I typically went to visit him every summer when I was little but decided to stop visiting because I thought I was getting a bit to old to go visit so often. I've decided that now I want to re-continue my tradition and get this show on the road again. Jared also has this imprint- and yes I know all about the whole werewolf thing because, I am very snoopy and like to get into people's business- and her name is Kim and she is amazing. She is mainly the one who talked me into coming down to visit for a while this summer. Truth be told I love Kim, we get along great.

It's nice to get to go visit the place where my mom grew up. And it's also going to be a very good change of scenery since I live in Arizona, where it is so freakin' hot and all that shit. So, I'm thinking that if it starts raining in Washington –and I suppose it probably will everyday- then I am happily and completely ready for it.

"Kaylee! Hurry up we have to leave or you will be late for your flight!" Mom yells from down the hall.

"Alright, alright _chill down_ mom we have two freakin' hours!" I yell back just as loudly. "Oh and hey mom?" I question.

"Yeah Kaylee?" She replies with a hint of impatience, probably applying to how slow I am with all this packing crap.

"Cam you get dad to come help me with my suitcase? It probably weighs as much as I do. And if you try carrying it down, I'm sure It will drag you down the stairs. We don't want that to happen now, do we?" I tease and smile widely at her expression as she walks into the bathroom.

"Ha-ha very funny Kaylee. I'll go get him." She says sarcastically while grinning at me, and walks downstairs to fetch my dad.

"Your mom says you need help with a suitcase that weighs as much as you do?" Dad joked around as I pointed to the big red suitcase lying on my fluffy white rug smack dab in the middle of my bright purple room.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'."It's right over there."

He walked over to it and picked it up with a grunt, "So, are you excited to go see Jared and Kim?"

" Yeah," I said following him out of my room and down the stairs through the front

door to the car. " I can't believe I haven't seen them since like 2 or 3 years ago?"

He nodded as he put the suitcase into the car, "Did you honestly have to pack this much? You're only going to be there for what, three months?"

"Of course! I mean one; I'm going to be there for three flippin' months. Two, It might be a bit chilly there plus we are going to be by a beach so you know, I gotta pack my bikinis and stuff. And three, _I'm a_ _girl_. What do you expect?" I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

He chuckled and said, " Whatever. Go get your mom so we go ahead and head to the airport."

Once we all got situated in the car, my dad pulled out of the driveway and started the half hour drive to the airport. Oh yeah and did I mention I was the only child? Yeah cool right? The only child always gets spoiled, so that's a plus. Score. Anyways, we got to the airport and I said goodbye to my parents and then had to go through all that security, luggage checking, and attempting to find my terminal all by myself shit.

After like 20 whole minutes of roaming the airport searching for my terminal, I finally found it -thanks to the help of a very attractive guy that works here at the airport-. I sat down in one of the many uncomfortable crappy blue chairs and pulled out my iPod to pass time. The song 'Good Feeling' by Flo Rida, came on just as the old lady on the intercom said, "Flight 502 to Seattle, Washington, now boarding."

Yeah I know what your thinking, Seattle? Why would I be going there? Well let me tell you. Get this, I have to fly down to Seattle where we will be having a layover, then we have this one hour flight to Port Angles, then Jared and Kim will come pick me up from there and will drive down to La-Push. Oh joy.

I packed up my things and headed to the plane and looked at my ticket. First Class, Seat 26. I looked down at my ticket wide-eyed with a grin forming on my face. I knew my dad paid for my ticket, but I had no idea he got me a first class ticket. Score, again.

Once I got to my seat I sat down with a content sigh. I never knew these airplane seats could be so comfy. I'm usually used to sitting in the narrow crappy ones back in Coach where you're usually shoved up against some fat dude snoring his head off in your ear. Well that's actually never happened to me, but it can happen. I've seen it on TV. I'll have to make a mental note to thank my dad later because he practically saved my ass on this flight.

* * *

><p>I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I had no clue where I was until I stretched, rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was still on the plane, which was a good thing. As one of the flight attendants walked by, I stopped her.<p>

"Hey, do you know how long it is until we land?" I asked, as the sleepiness left my features.

"About an hour." She said with a smile.

Man I've been asleep for a long time. "Oh alright, thanks." I replied with a small smile of my own.

She nodded, "Your welcome." Then she continued making her way down the aisle.

What the hell am I supposed to do for the next hour? Oh, I have an idea! I started smiling mischievously. I probably looked like an idiot smiling to myself but I honestly couldn't care less. I had the best idea. I started listening to the two women's conversation behind me and turned around slightly to get a better hear on what they were saying.

"NO WAY! She broke up with Ryan?" One of the ladies' gasped; I think it was the one on the right.

"Yeah I know! Apparently he's a lying cheating, bastard. Her words not mine." The other lady on the left replied chuckling a bit.

"You mean to say, that he cheated on her?" Oh this is getting good.

"Yeah and right before she was going to take him to meet her pare—" The lady started but I so happily cut her off.

" _NO FREAKING WAY_! THAT IS JUST _MADNESS_! THIS RYAN GUY IS A PIECE OF FLIPPIN SHIT!" I yell at their faces causing people around us to give us glares. Job well done Kaylee! I smile to myself and turn around and start listening to my iPod, pretending nothing happened.

"What the _hell _was that about?" I heard them both say in unison behind me.

* * *

><p>The flight went pretty fast after that. I had to stay on the plane to wait for the next one-hour flight to start. Oh goody. I mostly slept on the one-hour flight because I just could find anything else to do to pass time. After the flight, I got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim of death. I'm serious. One time I was trying to get my suitcase, and the little baggage claim thing was going really fast so when I grabbed my suitcase it pulled me with it. Yeah that was probably one of the most humiliating things that has ever happened to me. Anyways, once I got my bags and headed towards the door.<p>

"KAYLEE!"

My head shot up when I heard my name through the hundreds of people in this airport. I couldn't exactly tell who it was until I saw Kim and Jared running up towards me.

"KIM, JARED!" I yelled back as I dropped my suitcase and pulled them both into hugs.

"Whoa Kaylee you've grown." Jared looked me up and down and smiled as I slapped him playfully.

"Yeah I guess. And you're still tall and as muscular as always." I winked.

"Kaylee we have missed you so much!" Kim whispered in my ear as she pulled me into another hug.

Kim was beautiful. She had long black, silky hair that lay flat and rested in the middle of her back. She was around my height, which was 5'5, and she has russet skin. Jared on the other hand is at least 6 feet tall, has long, rounded muscles, russet skin like Kim, brown eyes, and cropped black hair. Let's just say if he wasn't my cousin then I would find him EXTREMELY attractive. Wait, that's kind of weird to think about. Forget I mentioned that.

" I know! I have missed you two so much! The summers over the past few years haven't been the same." I grinned and picked up my bags.

"Here let me take those for you. And if you don't mind, after we get home to drop off the bags and stuff, were going to visit Emily and Sam for dinner. And I think the pack is gonna come over also, because they really want to meet you." He grinned widely at me and winked.

Oh my god. When Jared says "wolf pack" he practically means a bunch of HOT shirtless guys, with ABS. Truth be told, I'm really excited to meet them.

"Ohhh…." I said dramatically wiggling my eyebrows at the two of them. "_Can't_ _wait _to meet them." And they both chuckled to themselves.

The ride down to La Push went by pretty fast. We mainly talked about my life and how everything is going down in Arizona with my family. Also, I asked them multiple questions about the pack and they gave me updates on practically everything that has happened since I last visited.

When we got to Jared's house, Kim showed me my bedroom and I quickly unpacked and changed into a more comfortable outfit for the visit to Sam and Emily's. I slowly walked over to my mirror. My long, dark brown hair was up in a messy bun and I had on a 'PINK' zipped up hoodie, yoga pants from Lululemon, and I had on some makeup to enhance my features.

We got into Jared's old black pickup truck and headed to Sam and Emily's house and when we arrived I saw 8 half naked guys just lounging around outside. When we pulled up so that we were parked just in front of the house they all jumped up immediately and crowded around the car. Awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is totally awful! I started writing this at like 2:00 am and now its almost 4:00! (: This is just a chapter leading up into what is going to happen in the next few chapters...trust me it gets good! And in the next chapters I will start detailing WAY more. <strong>

**There will be three specific wolves that come into play soon so PLEASE come and check out chapter 2 (it will probably/hopefully be up by the end of this week!) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (: Oh and critique...that would be appreciated also! I'm new at writing and I dunno if I'm doing that great of a job so far so please help me out by telling me things i should change and/or fix! :)**


End file.
